


Light

by vodkaandlime



Series: Forbidden [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Forgiveness, M/M, Second Chances, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaandlime/pseuds/vodkaandlime
Summary: roger returns to brian
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Forbidden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Light

To the human eye Roger looks like a dot of light on the wall – the briefest shimmer – a fleeting sparkle. The faerie dust he sprinkles is invisible to the humans.

Roger works relentlessly – a smattering of dust to solve erectile dysfunction here – a shower of light to fix a premature ejaculation there. Roger flits from bedroom to boudoir his magic lubricating a dry vagina – providing an energy boost – gifting the courage to try something different.

Roger spreads tenderness and love, laughter and joy.

Roger yearns for Brian.

But if he cannot have Brian’s arms around him – Brian’s hands caressing him – Brian’s lips kissing him – well – these humans shall have some loving instead. 

Freddie points out that Roger can have Brian if he chooses. 

But it is not as simple as that, Roger thinks. Yes, he could go to Brian. 

But Brian took from him. There is a question of trust. Roger trusted Brian. Brian broke Roger’s trust. Brian broke Roger’s heart.

Freddie has given Roger a necklace to wear for protection.

Physically he would be safe from Brian. Emotionally though – emotionally is a different matter. 

And Roger’s emotions are the problem here.

Is he over-reacting? Is he being over-sensitive?

Freddie shrugs – your feelings are your feelings he says. 

Freddie laughs at the fanciful notion that there could ever be any kind of emotional protection – to experience the full joy of being in love – he says – you must open yourself to the full risk. There can be no protection for the heart. 

Freddie suggests there may have been too much fucking and not enough talking. 

Roger tells him to fuck off and adds that this is rich coming from Freddie.

But Freddie has a point, he thinks.

And so Roger steels his nerve and steels his heart and flutters to Brian’s room.

And his heart melts when he sees Brian – a frail too-thin Brian with a ghostly pallor – a Brian who looks almost unbearably sad. 

Roger glimmers into a corporeal form. Brian stares. “Oh, my love,” Roger breathes. 

Brian makes a strangled noise in his throat. He falls to his knees on the wrinkled rug in front of Roger who is hovering in the air. Brian apologises. Brian confesses he has become intimately acquainted with the kind witch from the hospital who has brought him blood – has fed him.

Roger is glad the witch has kept Brian alive. Roger feels a little surge of love for the witch. 

Roger admits he has fucked another faerie. He touches the necklace Freddie gave him as he says it.

Perhaps, Roger suggests, they could start afresh?

Brian looks up at him, his thin face hopeful. Brian would like that. Brian would like that very much. 

Roger thinks he would like it too. He tells Brian this. Roger smiles. The room glows with his radiant light.


End file.
